


Doctors Make the Best Patients

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [51]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Playing Hooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Doctors Make the Best Patients

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameednaeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameednaeverage/gifts).



“Well hello, Commander.”

Deanna looked up from fastening her pips -- including the new solid gold one -- at her lover’s suggestive greeting. Her lips quirked upward and she returned, “Good morning, Doctor.”

Stepping closer with a grin, Beverly reached out, resting her hands on Deanna’s hips and pulling the smaller woman against her. “That third pip looks good on you,” she murmured, dipping her head to nuzzle at Deanna’s ear.

“Mmm...” Deanna let her eyes drift closed, enjoying the sensations even as she lightly protested, “I have to get to the bridge...”

“You can be late,” Beverly informed her. When Deanna made a disagreeing noise, she added, “If a patient desperately needed to see you?”

Laughing, Deanna pulled back, shaking her head. “You’re not a patient, Beverly.”

“I could be,” the redhead countered with a teasing grin. “I know you’re certified to administer jal’ryah.”

Deanna’s eyebrows shot up. “You mean Betazoid sex therapy that hasn’t been legitimately practiced in two hundred years, that I took a course on as a joke?”

Biting her lip, Beverly stepped backward toward the bedroom, pulling Deanna along with her. “Mm-hmm.”

As they crossed the threshold into the bedroom, Deanna finally gave in, her own smile curling her lips. “I suppose, if you really need it...”


End file.
